


its the sun in your eyes

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Literally nothing but fluff and happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn to see the waterfalls on D'Qar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so i just really wanted to write something fluffy and try to get a better feel for these two. i love them.

It's a quiet day on the base, when Poe takes Finn to the waterfalls. “It's beautiful, Finn. You gotta see it.” Poe tells him, while getting dressed. Finn is still on their bed, pillow covering most of his face. “It isn’t even light out, Poe Dameron.” Finn’s mouth is turned down. “And it's a lot of walking. It takes me a year to walk from our room to the mess hall.” Poe sits beside Finn, and pulls the pillow off his face. Finn glares at him with about as much heat as an ice cube. 

Poe smiles at Finn fondly, eyes warm. “I’m bringing breakfast.” At this Finn perks up. “And painkillers.” Finn lets out a warm laugh at that, Poe cups his hand around Finn’s cheek. “So really, you don’t have much of an excuse.” Finn gets up with an exaggerated groan, and starts picking through their shared closet. Poe grins.

*

“How much farther?” Finn grunts, stopping for another break. The meds are working mostly, the pain is manageable but he gets tired more easily. “Just a little bit, it's around this corner.” Poe tells him, grabbing Finn’s clammy hand in his warm, dry one. 

“You okay, Finn?” Poe asks, concern in his voice and on his face. Finn smiles weakly, and nods. “Want another painkiller?” Poe asks. Finn shakes his head. “I’m good, just a bit winded.” Poe nods, and rubs Finn’s back gently, avoiding his spine. 

“Okay, lets finish this.” Finn says after a few minutes. Poe grabs his hand and squeezes. “You’re going to flip.” Poe tells him, voice slightly giddy. Finn chuckles and kisses his cheek. 

*

“Oh.” Is all Finn manages when he finally sees the waterfalls. The sun is shining through the trees, making the water sparkle and turning it a clear, clear blue. Finn sort of feels like weeping. “It's so beautiful.” Poe is watching Finn, the amazement and wonder making him look so free and happy. 

“Yeah. It's something else.” Poe says, eyes not budging from Finn’s face. There must be something in his voice because Finn looks at him, eyes curious, the sun shining on his face, making his eyes bright.

“Oh.” Finn says again, so softly. “Hi.” Poe says, feeling his whole body fill with a gentle warmth. Finn smiles, eyes soft and hopeful. “You’re so beautiful.” Poe tells him. Finn’s smile grows wider. Poe kisses him, sweetly. 

When they break apart, Finn is grinning. Poe can’t stop the words from bubbling out of his mouth, wouldn’t want to even if he could. “I love you.” Poe tells him, then he bites his lip. Finn kisses him again. “Yeah, I know.” And then Finn laughs gently. 

“I love you, too. If there was any doubt.” Finn tells him, a beat later, fingers wrapped tightly around Poe’s. Poe gives Finn’s hand a squeeze in response.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> love is appreciated and welcomed. any mistakes are mine.


End file.
